This invention relates generally to encoders used in bearings. It more particularly relates to a method of forming a rigid composite annular encoder, free of internal stresses.
It would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming limitations associated with past devices and methods. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.